vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Garuda (Heavy Object)
Summary The Garuda (ガルーダ, Garuda), also known by the codename Flyaway (フライアウェイ, Furaiau~ei), was a Second Generation Faith Organization Object piloted by an unknown male Elite. Specialized in fighting in mountains, it uses its eight legs with a static electricity propulsion device, so it almost seems to slide up slopes as steep as sixty-five degrees. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B with main cannons, 8-B with secondary weapons Name: Garuda, Flyaway Origin: Heavy Object Age: Unknown Classification: Mountainous Area Specialized Weapon, 2nd Generation specialized in land battles Wielders: Male Elite Powers and Abilities: Flight (Hovers above the ground through an electrostatic propulsion system), container type coilgun and hidden low-stability plasma cannon as main weapons; several dozens of rapid fire beam cannons, laser beams, railguns, etc as secondary weapons; ability to climb steep slopes, Advanced Sensors, resistance to heat, radiation, hacking and EMPs, its container type coilgun can be detached and move on its own Attack Potency: City level with main cannons (Though its hidden main cannon is far weaker than its regular main weapon, it still can be used to destroy Objects), at least City Block level with secondary cannons (Comparable to other Objects) Speed: Subsonic top speed (590 km/h), likely Hypersonic+ reactions (Comparable to other Objects) Durability: City level (Comparable to other Objects) Stamina: Unknown, once fuel is put in the JPlevelMHD reactor it doesn't have to be swapped for 5 years, so the practical limit is on things like ammunition and the like (Tends to quickly expend all ammunition on its primary main cannon in the first few seconds of combat) Range: Around 10 km with main weapons, over 20 km with secondary weapons Weaknesses: Its container type coilgun quickly expends its ammunition. Its static electricity propulsion device doesn't work on the ocean or other large bodies of water, so it needs to be equipped with special floats to fight naval battles and it can be temporarily disrupted by a powerful electrical discharge, after several kilometers its main cannons can no longer achieve city level attack potency Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Container Type Coilgun:' The Garuda's usual fighting style consist on using its beehive-like coilgun made of several large containers to scatter eighty percent of its ammunition in the first five seconds of the fight, detaching that main cannon, and use it as a diversion to escape. And if it’s about to be caught, it won’t hesitate to send out the White Flag signal. This main cannon has a ton of large-capacity batteries and bug legs, so it can run around on its own for a bit even after being abandoned. It can’t fire without the reactor, but it can regroup with the Object or be picked up after escaping the battlefield, and if the enemy tries to stop it by firing on it, it’ll melt like candy, preventing it from being captured. *'Hidden Low-stability Plasma Cannon:' The Garuda repeats his combination of surprise attack and retreat for months at a time while waiting for its enemy to be worn down. However, it also has a secret weapon - a second main cannon in the form of a low-stability plasma cannon disguised as its two front legs. The Garuda will use this second main cannon as a surprise attack on enemies who approach it letting their guard down after the container coilgun has been discarded. Since it is meant as a surprise weapon, its power is far less than its container coilgun's. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Object Category:Vehicles Category:Machines Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7